


Just you and I ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tłumaczenie "Just you and I" autorstwa http://amlour.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just you and I ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie "Just you and I" autorstwa http://amlour.tumblr.com/

           Liam rzucił swoją walizkę na ziemię, zanim zwalił się na hotelowe łóżko z westchnięciem, wpatrując się w sufit.  
 - Myślałem, że nigdy nie opuścimy tego samolotu – mruknął.  
           Zayn zamknął za sobą drzwi, rzucając przy tym swoje rzeczy i padł na łóżko. Położył się obok Liama i wycisnął lekki pocałunek na jego czole, palcami lekko przejeżdżając po jego żuchwie.  
 - Chcesz iść spać? – spytał.  
           On i Liam upewnili się, by zdobyć swój własny pokój, więc mogli się kochać bez wyrzucania pozostałej trójki, ale teraz nie był taki pewny, co Liam o tym myślał.  
           Liam pokręcił głową.  
 - Nie, mam coś innego na myśli – wymamrotał, a jego głos był spokojny, a jednocześnie zalotny.  
           Zayn uśmiechnął się, spuszczając usta, składając pocałunki na jego kościach policzkowych, w dół do szczęki, aż do szyi.  
 - Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz – powiedział Zayn, a jego głos zawibrował na cienkiej skórze szyi Liama.  
           Liam pozwolił swoim dłoniom wytoczyć szlak w dół klatki piersiowej Zayna, wkradając się pod jego koszulkę i palcami przesuwając po brzuchu, gdy delikatnie ściągał z niego t-shirt. Zayn pozwolił mu na zdjęcie materiału, zanim ostrożnie ściągnął z siebie chłopaka, by usiąść na nim okrakiem. Liam zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę, uśmiechając się do Zayna, który to odwzajemnił.  
           Tak szybko, jak jego koszula została zdjęta, Liam pochylił się, wyciskając pocałunek na ustach Zayna. Jego wargi były powolne i miękkie, i Zayn sam nachylił się do pocałunku, z dłońmi umieszczonymi na biodrach Liama. Czuł wybrzuszenie przez dżinsy Liama, gdy przycisnął się do jego brzucha, a jego dłonie delikatnie zaczęły poruszać biodrami Liama, przyciskając swoją erekcję do jego tyłka. On szybko pojął wskazówkę i zaczął poruszać się z własnej woli, tworząc wspaniałe tarcie, wywołujące słodkie jęki obojga.  
           Ręce Zayna wiły się z przodu dżinsów Liama, pracując szybko nad guzikiem i zamkiem. Jego dłonie wślizgnęły się do bokserek i wyciągnął jego penisa, a Liam na chwilę przestał się poruszać, zatrzymując się na ten cudowny kontakt.  
           Chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach przesuwał rękę po całej długości Liama, kochając ciche, stłumione szepty, które słyszał, wydobywające się z gardła chłopaka.  
 - Na górze, czy na dole? – zapytał, głosem nieco szorstkim z podniecenia.  
           Język Liama wysunął się, by zwilżyć dolną wargę, gdy starał się spójnie odpowiedzieć na pytanie.  
 - D-dół – wyjąkał.  
           Uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na twarzy Zayna.  
 - Kochasz być na dole, co nie? – zażartował, przewracając się nagle i przygniatając pod sobą Liama.  
 - To gorące, kiedy przejmujesz kontrolę – wyjaśnił Liam, wciąż ciężkim głosem.  
           Jego umysł był zamglony pożądaniem, jego twardy penis boleśnie domagał się jakiegoś rodzaju uwagi.  
           Zayn zachichotał, zdejmując spodnie, jednocześnie utrzymując się nad Liamem. Liam przesunął swoje dłonie w dół, chcąc także pozbyć się reszty swoich ubrań, ale Zayn powstrzymał go, chcąc zrobić to sam. Guziki i zamek nadal były odpięte, co ułatwiało mu zsunięcie spodni, ale upewnił się, że jego paznokcie przesuną się wzdłuż jego ud, wysyłając dreszcze po ciele Liama.  
           Liam usiadł, popychając Zayna na łóżko i opuszczając usta na jego penisa. Mógł spróbować kropel preejakulantu, które zebrał, gdy jego język zawirował na całej długości. Zayn przygryzł dolną wargę, starając się powstrzymać jęki, które groziły wypłynięciem z niego, ale gdy lizanie Liama i jego szybkie poruszanie głową nabrało większej intensywności, nie był w stanie powstrzymać jęku, który wyrwał się z jego gardła.  
           Zayn usiadł, ściągając z siebie Liama. Tak bardzo, jak kochał obciąganie Liama, wiedział, że Liam po prostu drażni go i wyciąga na skraj orgazmu. Zayn nie miał na to czasu tej nocy; chciał po prostu się pieprzyć.  
           Nie miał ze sobą żadnego lubrykantu, ale ufał, że Liam zostawił na jego długości wystarczająco śliny, by wykonać to zadanie. Liam leżał na plecach przed Zaynem, jego oczy zapaliły się, gdy patrzył, jak Zayn rozkłada jego nogi i ustawia się między nimi.  
 - To będzie bolało – ostrzegł Zayn, wiedząc, że Liam przywykł do dużej ilości lubrykantu.  
           Liam po prostu skinął głową w odpowiedzi, zaciskając mocno powieki, jakby zbierał się w sobie. Zayn powoli przycisnął swoją długość do Liama, wywołując zduszony skowyt z jego strony. Żaden z chłopców nie był pewien, czy jęk był wynikiem bólu, czy przyjemności, ale Zayn zatrzymał się, by Liam dostosował się do tego uczucia.  
 - Nie, nie. Nie przestawaj. – Ponaglił go Liam, złączając brwi.  
           Zaynowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy; pchnął do przodu, nie zatrzymując się, aż jego biodra nie przycisnęły się do Liama. Liam wypuścił ciężkie westchnięcie, gdy Zayn przylgnął do spoconego miejsca, które znał tak dobrze, z powrotem unosząc się z materaca.  
 - Szybciej, mocniej. – Liam wyszeptał, szarpiąc pościel.  
 - Cokolwiek powiesz, kochany – powiedział Zayn z uśmiechem, zanim prawie całkowicie wyciągnął swoją długość.  
           Unosił się nad nim przez chwilę, obserwując, jak Liam próbuje wcisnąć się z powrotem pod niego, zanim nagle wysunął się do przodu, wchodząc w niego z taką siłą, że wezgłowie łóżka uderzyło w ścianę. Liam przeklął, jego ciało podniosło się nieco nad łóżkiem pod siłą nacisku, aż jego pierś docisnęła się do Zayna. Zayn objął go, przyciągając do siebie, gdy wycofał się ponownie i wszedł głęboko.  
           Ręka Zayna zakradła się, chwytając mocno penisa Liama i powoli szarpiąc go. Usta Liama rozchyliły się w milczeniu, drżąc, gdy odczucia go przerosły. Zayn kontynuował pchnięcia w czasie, gdy przesuwał dłonią po jego długości, powietrze było wypełnione dźwiękami jęków dwóch chłopców i cichych pisków materaca. Liam chwycił Zayna za ramiona, aby utrzymać się, gdy Zayn wchodził w niego mocno; wbił paznokcie w biceps chłopca z Bradford. Jego kulminacja zaczęła go połykać, czuł gorąco zaczynające się w czubkach palców i stopniowo pnące się przez jego ciało, łącząc się nisko w brzuchu.  
           Liam otworzył usta, starając się ostrzec Zayna, że dochodzi, ale zanim zdołał wypowiedzieć nawet słowo, Zayn doszedł, jego ciało trzęsło się, gdy unosił się nad Liamem, wypełniając go ciepłą spermą. Uczucie to pchnęło Liama na krawędź, długi jęk odbił się echem po pokoju, gdy jego własne lepkie nasienie wystrzeliło na jego brzuchu i klatce piersiowej Zayna.  
           Nastąpiła krótka przerwa, gdy obaj chłopcy z trudem łapali oddech i nagle cisza została przerwana, gdy ktoś zapukał po drugiej stronie ściany.  
 - Jeśli wasza dwójka skończyła się pieprzyć, możecie pozwolić nam spać? – mruknął znany głos Nialla z irlandzkim akcentem.  
           Liam wiedział, że powinien być zawstydzony, ale wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to spojrzeć na Zayna i zachichotać.


End file.
